Secretly in Panem
by Ariella Jones
Summary: "Every year," I choked on my own sobs," they kill these innocent children,and teenagers. All because, they tried to have a better life." Edward tried to comfort me, but I refused," You don't get it! 24 go in, and only one gets to live. Do you know what that makes my odds be?" Esme was nearly inconsolable at this point. I'm going to die... Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover, EVER! In order for it work the way I want it too, I will have to change A LOT of stuff! So be sure to read my author's notes, they will most likely hold vital information to your understanding of the story. Now, this takes place inbetween New Moon and Eclipse. In this story it was on Bella's 17th birthday that the Cullen's left and they were gone for almost an entire year. So they come home in August about a month before Bella's 18th birthday. BTW, Bella replaces Katniss in this, so Bella would be the skilled hunter, ect. one last thing. Edward never went to Italy. He came back a few months after Bella and Charlie moved to Panem, and seeing their house empty, and learning of Bella's cliff diving, he decided to cross the border into La Push. Read, what doesn't make sense now will afterwards.**

** DICLAIMER: I own nothing hunger games, or Twilight. This called **_**fan**_** fiction for a reason.**

Panem. That is the name of the secret society, no, secret _nation_ of which takes up twelve random locations in North America, formerly thirteen. When we first heard of it, Charlie thought it would be good for me, get me out of my depression. If Edward leaving is depressing, then what on Earth is Panem? A place so cruel, so intentionally evil. _These_ people, the capitolites, are the monsters, now I have even more solid proof that Edward is no monster. He doesn't know what a real monster is.

Panem is advertised discreetly. It's shocking how observant the "scouts" are. From time to time a peacekeeper will be sent into a small town, big ones would attract too much attention and is much more risky, and they will look for someone who is busting at the seams. They look for people who have recently endured a tragedy, people who are unhappy,who have abandonment issues or are depressed. Then they sell them all of these lies.

They tell them how in Panem, a secret community for people who are unhappy with their lives, people can't leave you. You move there, and grow old with the friends,lovers, neighbors, and family surrounding you. They'll mention how citizens over the age of eighteen, something I didn't understand until now, are assigned a job that has to do with where they live. Charlie was sold immediately. The peacekeeper in disguise, told him that in Panem, they celebrate yearly "games" much like the Olympics. He told Charlie that it would wake me up from my zombie like state.

Charlie _really _liked the idea when the advanced technology and medicine was mentioned. We moved five days later. The peacekeeper promised to settle a deal with the house and my truck. He said no outside vehicles or contact was allowed. So Charlie quit his job, and I told everybody that Charlie and I were moving to a small town in Nevada. The lie about our new home's whereabouts was intentional, the most important thing about living in Panem, the peacekeeper said, was this: No one must know of Panem, unless they are told by a scout such as himself, and that once we live there, we can't move out. The only time Charlie seemed heistant was when the never leaving part was mentioned. Even that didn't stop him in the end though.

Then, he signed the contract. The contract was to be signed by both of us, and if either of us were to break it, it was under penalty of death. Public execution to be exact. Yet, it was foolishly signed by us both. Our district of Panem was located across the La Push border, a place the Cullen's were forbidden to go. The La Push border stretches for miles on end, half of it is concealed in the forest. Panem is in the forest area of La Push, and is protected by a very high, chain link, with barbed wire loops, fence that is _supposed_ to be electrified 24 hours a day (I discovered that it rarely is though).

It wasn't until we were in district 12 that we were told of the living conditions. Of the hunger games and it's rules. It wasn't until we were within it's borders that were poorer than poor.

Edward was gone, I was as good as dead with the Hunger Games around, and to top it all of, Charlie and I were slowly but surely, starving to death.

Then my name was called for the games. We had been living there for about two months, it was late November, and _my name was called._ I was thankful for my newest and now best friend Gale Hawthorne for everything he had taught me. To save myself and Charlie, I began sneaking into the woods with Gale to hunt. I had grown out of my clumsiness, I had too, I discovered that when I wasn't constantly tripping over my feet, I was a fast runner, and an amazing archer. The two of us never went far. When you move into Panem, or are born there like Gale was, a tracking device is planted into you. So that if you _ever_, travel more than 100 miles outside of the nearest city to your disctrict, you are killed instantly. Poisoned by the tracking device under skin.

If you're called for the games it's removed, but only so you can travel to the capitol without dying. How considerate. Thankfully, I won the games. I didn't win it alone though, Peeta Mellark, the male "tribute" from my dictrict and I both won. We outsmarted the gamemakers. Now, Charlie and I were granted a home in Victor's Village, and he didn't have to work in the mines anymore. Our home in the the village, was just barely across the La Push border, but still well under 100 miles from the rest of district twelve. We now lived in a cluster of large houses, hidden on a back road near La Push.

Alice saw us moving there, not why though, and brought her whole family over too prove it. That day, was two weeks ago, and now everyhting was back to normal. Edward and I were happy, although Charlie was anything but. He blamed Edward for my being called into the games. He said that if I weren't so depressed, we never would've moved there, and I never would've came that close to dying. Edward was baffled by how he could no longer read Charlie's mind. I think it has to do with the tracking devices.

Edward and I were back in our regular old routine, he snuck into my room every night, and held me as I had nightmares. I refuse to tell him what they're about, he can't know about the games. I'll be killed, and they'll try to kill him too.

**More to come if people like it! I forgot to mention this earlier, everything that happened to Katniss and Peeta during the games, happened to Bella and Peeta, minus the love story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is another chapter!So Edward's suicide attempt, was crossing into La Push, but Alice and a recent victor of the hunger games (Bella) saved him from doing that and getting killed by the wolves. I don't want anything to go too quickly. So don't expect any quarter quell action for a little bit longer, okay? DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight, or The Hunger Games!**

It was another nightmare filled night. Lately I had taken to sleeping on my stomach with my face on my pillow. That way my screams, and sleep talking, is muffled. It worries Edward that I don't tell him what they're about. Thing is, these memories are far too painful, fresh, and absolutely horrifying to even _think_ about. Tonight was no exception. My dreams were filled with Rue dying, Cato nearly feeding me to the mutts, Peeta's infection, Foxface's dead body after she ate the nightlock, when I got hit by that ball of fire, the boy from district 9, who's blood covered my face on the first day when he got stabbed in the back, just to name a few.

The games have changed me. Them, plus Edward leaving, was too much for me to handle in too little time. He knows something is wrong, they all do. Thankfully, nobody has demanded answers. Emmett is more than slightly disappointed that I don't trip as much or blush as easily. Esme is incredibly worried, and uneasy, and so is Edward.

These thoughts keep me up after my dreams end, and I quickly realize I won't be able to fall back asleep. Edward's cold body is next to me and I sit up, making him do so as well.

"Love, what is it?" He asks me worriedly. I can't hide this anymore. They need to know! It's pissing Rosalie off that I'm hiding something.

"Can we go to your house? There's something I need to tell all of you," I whisper, looking up at him. I'm shaking slightly from my horrific dreams, memories actually, and he jumps up immediately.

"Yes, of course. I'll give you a minute to get dressed," Edward quietly exits my large room to go and wait in the spacious hall. That's thing about my victor's village house, it's huge. Peeta's and Haymitch's are every bit as large. I dress quickly in an old pair of jeans, the boots I've taken to wearing while hunting with Gale, and a simple t-shirt. Once I'm done Edward and I sneak out of my bedroom window.

"Ready?" He asks once I'm on his back. I nod and bury my face in his cold neck. He starts running and I resist the urge to look up and look around. After just a few minutes of his fastest vampire speed, and we're there. Alice must've not known we were coming because they all seemed suprised to see us there. Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked through the door.

"Bella has something to tell us," He explained, from the way he said it everybody could tell he didn't know yet either. I hope they aren't mad. I can't take that right now.

"Bella honey, wouldn't you rather wait until later in the day?" Esme asked me, glancing at the clock. It was just after two in the morning. I shook my head and she sighed before sitting down next to Carlisle. Rosalie looked annoyed, and Emmett and Jasper seemed curious. Esme and Carlisle, looked worried just like Edward.

I take a deep breath before speaking, "You guys aren't the only one's with a secret-," I begin. That's when Rosalie _really_ gets mad.

"What? We told you _everything!_ How could you keep something from us? What kind of secret is so important the you couldn't tell us?" She demands furiously. I've only ever seen someone that mad one other time. Cato. Right after I blew up all of the careers supplies.

"The kind that means I'll be killed and so will Charlie. Not to mention it happened _after_ you all left." I reply. Shocking everybody when my tone nearly matches hers. She narrows her eyes slightly, but sits back down in her seat.

"Perhaps you could explain further Bella?" Carlisle suggests.

"But we don't want to get you and Charlie in any trouble though, so if you'd rather not we'll understand," Esme added. Thoughts of what the peacekeepers will do to me if they find out cross my mind and I shudder. Jasper notices my fear and quickly calms me down. I smile at him in thanks.

I take another deep breath and begin," About 75 years ago, there was this big war within a secret community, it was similar to the civil war," I explain.

"The government, of this place, Panem, declared themselves an individual country and split up their citizens around the US. They split them up into thirteen different places. Called districts." This is when the tears in my eyes first appear.

"And this is your secret because... ?" Emmett asks me. I look at him.

"When I moved, it was into district twelve. It's a bad place." I explain. Esme smiles at me warmly, "Why is it so bad?"

I inhale a deep, shaky breath," The Capitol, which is the government, has a strict set of rules. There is no travel allowed between districts, I'll never get to see Renee again, and each district is in charge of a special job that helps the Capitol." They all look confused.

"We can't leave, we can't tell anyone under penalty of death, public execution actually, and the majority of the population is poorer than poor. Starving. It's not unusual to see dead bodies on the streets because of starvation. Or, a few years ago before I moved there, influenza." I say, referring to the epidemic Gale told me about.

Suprisingly, Jasper is the one who says something, " What was it you were saying about it being similar to the Civil war?" He asks me, intrigued.

"The thirteen districts rebelled. They didn't like the way the Capitol ruled one bit. We, the rebels, lost. During the war the thirteenth district was destroyed. Everybody who lived there was killed. Then, as if losing the war and having to continue living that way wasn't bad enough, they came up with a punishment." Tears threaten to spill over, but by now everybody is on the edge of their seats waiting to see what I'll say next.

"What's the punishment Bella?" Alice whispers. I look up into her eyes and say," You won't like it. You'd probably rather not hear it. Esme, Rosalie, you two are such big fans of kids that the two of you will probably not want to hear this," I warn.

"We're staying," They insist firmly.

"If you insist," I begin.

"What would you say is most important to you, Carlsile and Esme, besides each other," I ignore everyone in the room but them, and look Carlisle in the eyes. They exchange a look and answer the way I knew they would, "Our children."

"Unfortunately, that's what all the citizens of Panem said too. So the Capitol decided on their punishment. Every year, each district is visited by someone from the Capitol. And children between the ages of twelve and eighteen have their names entered into a big glass bowl. The person from the Capitol will draw from that, choosing one boy, and one girl."

Before I can continue, I'm rudely interrupted "What makes you think I wouldn't like to hear that?" Rosalie demands.

"Babe, let her explain," Emmett calms her down. She huffs in clear annoyance, but listens to him anyways.

"Thank you Emmett," he flashes a cheesy grin at me," Then the kids are taken to the Capitol. Where they're trained, and interviewed."

Esme smiled, "Well that's no punishment! What do they train for?"

I grimace," They train to fight. Big seventeen years old, easily Emmett's size are in there, throwing spears at these human shaped targets, and so are twelve year old little girls." Like Rue...

"Fight for what?" Alice asks.

"For the hunger games. The Capitol's punishment. All 24 of these kids/teenagers, are put into an arena. Where they fight to the death. On live television." Esme gasps and puts her hand over her heart,"That's awful!"

"It is, I personally think it's worse than war, though I've never fought in a war, I know first hand how bad the hunger games are."

For the first time, Edward speaks, "You do?"

I nod, "Yes. I do." And the room falls silent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say, thanks:) and also, this all takes place inbetween the victory tour and the quarter quell. Enjoy!**

"And why should we believe you?" Rosalie demands, slightly shooken up. She doesn't like the idea of young children being killed. Murdered. I stand up, and Edward rises beside me, his arm never loosening it's grip around my waist.

"Come to _my_ house. I'll prove it." I look around and search the faces of the vampires I love dearly. Unfortunately, I don't think a single one of them truly thinks what I'm saying is in fact, the truth.

"We'll go. But only for a short while, you and Charlie need some rest," Esme agrees. I scoff. As if I have ever slept peacefully and actually _rested_ since the games.

Rosalie, though still mad, looks at me kinder than before and says, "Bella, we can all tell that something has changed you. Drastically. But if what you're saying is true, where are the scars from fighting for your life?" Alice seems to agree with her, for once siding with Rosalie and not me. Thing is, I'm glad I have no scars. It'd be just another reminder of the games. Thankfully their medicine made it all go away...

"The Capitol's medicine and science is _incredibly_ advanced. They have hovercrafts, and all sorts of spectatcular things. They even can completely heal us Hunger Games suriviors. I was deaf in this ear after my time in the arena," I say, pointing at my left ear. From the look on everyone's faces, it's clear I am not believed. I have no other option.

I sigh. "Well, to my house then." They all nod, and Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I all take the volvo back to my home, the victors village is just barely outside of district twelve. A stone path leads the way from it leading into the town square, and we are to be punished for going outside of the village area. Not like that's stopped me.

Finally, we reach my home. The lights are all on, and once Edward parks, the Cullen's follow me inside.

"Dad?" I call out, as I enter, the Cullen's trailing me. Esme is the last in, and quietly closes the door behind her.

"Bella!" Four male voices call out in return. Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, and Charlie. I ignore everyone else in the room and turn to my bestfriend here in Panem, Gale.

"What are you doing here Gale?" I demand furiously. He works in the mines now! In just three hours it'll be time for him to clock in. Has he _heard_ of sleeping?

"You're more important than sleeping Bells," He replies, yawning in the process. I raise my eyebrows, his yawn proved my valid point of him needing sleep.

Peeta approaches me next, "We thought you did it, we thought you left." Recently I had been trying to persuade everybody to run away from here with me, how we planned on removing the trackers I don't know, but I knew that we weren't safe here. We still aren't. President Snow has made sure of that. The uprising in 8, has caused serious problems.

"She wouldn't leave without you or her 'cousin' over there," Haymitch responds to Peeta for me. I turn to him and gasp, in mock suprise, "Haymitch! You're sober!" He grimaces, "Don't push your luck sweetheart." Gale cracks a smile at our easy banter. Charlie gives me a pointed look and nods his head in Edward's direction.

"Oh! How rude of me! Gale, Peeta, Haymitch, these are the Cullen's." I then introduce everyone and we all eventually end up in a living room of sorts where we gather in front of the large tv. The one way to convince them.

"Are you sure Bella?" Charlie asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder. A single tear slides down my cheek, "They won't believe me otherwise," Is the best response I can manage. Edward puts a comforting arm around my shoulders as Charlie hits play, and the highlights from mine and Peeta's games begin. Starting of course with the reapings. I look around at Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett's faces to judge their reactions. The video explaining how and why the games began plays, and district one's mayor recites the treaty of treason. The reapings pass and it's onto the training scores.

"You didn't lie," Rosalie whispers, as the final training scores are shown on the big screen of our tv. I nod my head.

"The little girl, from district 11-" Peeta cuts her off, "Don't talk about her in front of Bella. You'll see why soon enough." Rosalie looks sad, but forces herself to watch. I do too.

And so the games begin. Opening with the cornucopia. I see myself grab onto a backpack at the same time as the boy from district 9. We struggle briefly before Clove stabs him in the back, the cameras show his blood spraying my face. They watch me as I retreat and run, barely pulling my backpack up in time to intercept the knife thrown by Clove.

"RUN, BELLA, RUN!" Emmett yells at the on-screen-me. I don't have to be an empath like Jasper to feel the pity and sorrow of the Cullen's as they watch various tributes be killed in horrific ways. My little stint with the tracker jackers, nearly kills Edward. None of them can believe that I did that. The camera zoomed in on Glimmer's dead body before moving on to the next 'highlight'. Which would be me trying to help Peeta into the cave we hid in. Carlisle nodded with satisfcation at the way I immediately drained the cut on his leg. He told me I did a good job.

I'm pretty sure Esme sobbed when that ball of fire hit me. Rue's death nearly killed Esme, and Rosalie. Just like I thought it would. They think it's strange how nothing is played in order, well, it's the Capitol. What'd they expect? When I go deaf after blowing up the career's supplies I earn a "Nice shot Bells" from Emmett. Then he notices how it leaves me deaf, and he joins his family in their stony silence.

They think this is bad, we haven't even gotten to the mutts yet. Or to when Clove nearly killed me, but Thresh saved me and killed her instead. Edward's eyes reflect a pain so deep, that it breaks my heart. I squeeze his cold hand, to let him know that I made it out alive and not to worry. He barely even glanced my way.

And the 74th Hunger Games continues, with a captivated audience.


	4. Chapter 4

It's one of my least favorite parts of the games. Seneca Crane's voice echos throughout the arena and announces the location of the backpacks that hold what each of us few surviving tributes need the most, and Edward instantly whips his head around to look at me.

"Please tell me you didn't fall for that?" He begs, looking at me with sorrow-filled eyes while his siblings remain glued to the screen. Peeta answers for me, "Of course she did. She lied to me, and snuck out when I was asleep to go and get our pack. Nearly got killed in the process," He looks at me and stares at my forehead where Clove got me with her knife, "That would've left a nasty scar if it weren't for the Capitol," He says quietly. Gale's hands curl into fists when he says "if it weren't for the Capitol", he completely _despises_ the Capitol. What a rebel.

Edward turns back to face the screen,even though I know watching this is almost literally killing him. When Clove's shortlived torture begins, Rosalie gasps, she's the last person I'd ever expect sympathy from. When Thresh spares me, Edward lets out a breath I didn't know he was holding, and I give his hand another squeeze. He returns it and looks at me out of the corner of his eyes. I nod towards the TV, signaling that it's not over.. Yet.

When the mutts come, I bury my face in Edward's shoulder, and try to ignore the sound of Esme's dry sobs. Soon after, the games are over. I wipe my eyes and pry myself out of Edward's strong grasp.

"So... Do you believe me now?" I ask, looking them all in their beautiful topaz eyes. Charlie has fallen asleep, and when they all nod in reply, I drape a blanket over him, and Haymitch, Peeta and Gale leave. When Peeta says he'll see me on TV later, the Cullen's each look up, very confused. I forgot all about the photo shoot today. My prep team will be here in aound six hours. Crap.

"Thanks a lot Peeta. Now I have to tell them about the wedding," I hiss at him. He stutters an apology and leaves immediately. So supportive that fiancee of mine.

"What wedding?" Alice asks, probably excited about the dress. Which, Cinna already has covered. Six times over. I clear my throat awkwardly and look at my feet, before addressing my family.

"The Capitol is very upset about how we both got out alive, and it's considered an act of rebellion. They want me dead.. But since that would start a war, they want me to play it off like it was no big deal. The best idea Haymitch and I could come up with was a love story. So, as far as the nation of Panem knows, Peeta and I are madly in love. During our victory tour, we staged a proprosal in front of a large crowd, and now President Snow is planning our wedding. Which includes a photo shoot of me and my wedding dress," I breath in deeply, all out breath after that, and look at them all. Edward seems to be in even more emotional pain than before. _And it's all my fault._

Carlisle is the one who starts off the questioning, " You're being forced to marry him? When? And what's a victory tour?" Esme sobs again, and he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

I ignore the wedding questions, and explain the victory tour, "A victory tour is basically this big "in your face" thing, where the victor, or victor_s _in our case, go to each district and celebrate their win with parties and feasts. We see the families whose children we have killed, and give speeches," A very basic defintion, but it will do.

"And your wedding?" Edwards asks. It kills me to look at him, he is so very clearly upset about this. I would be too, if our situations were reversed. I take in a deep breath before repying," If I don't marry him, they'll kill me. That much has been made clear by President Snow. He has actually already told me that I'm not doing a good enough job convincing people that I'm in love with him. So they just might kill me anyways," I sigh.

He inhales a shaky breath at this too. This just isn't his night is it? He's kneeling on the ground with his hands in his unruly hair, "All of these things have been what your nightmares are about?" He asks in one breath. I nod, and he pulls himself together a little more by standing up. Poor Jasper, the things he's had to feel tonight. This morning. Whatever.

Esme glances at Edward and walks over to me. She puts a comforting arm around my shoulders and guides me to the stairs.

"We'll let ourselves out Bella, you go and get some rest," She says in a warm, motherly voice, "Edward will be right up," She adds. I go into my room after she hugs me goodnight, I forget about changing and I go lay down in my bed. I've got about five hours of sleep to get to. Then a lovely Capitol photo shoot.

**Sorry it's been so long! Anyone who reads my other stories, The Millers' house, and No Longer a Memory know why. I don't want to repeat myself, so if you're just that curious, read them. Anyways, I just got back from soccer practice, and now I HAVE to shower. But I decided to write this first. :) Aren't you guys lucky? Not really, it's been WAY too long since I've updated... Sorry about that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry!**

Edward didn't stay. I told him to go home, he had a lot of information to take in, all of them did actually. As it turns out, I for once am lucky. Peeta and I both got the date wrong, Cinna and my prep team come for the wedding photo shoot next week. I just got done talking to Gale in the woods, I told him of the plan I formulated. Escaping District 12. He was all for it, until I mentioned Peeta coming with us, and us going to the Cullen's. Is it really that bad of an idea? Surely he'll come around and see reason. It's crucial for our survival that we run. Snow in no way shape or form, believes that Peeta and I are in love. His visit to me before the Victory tour has proven such. I run into Peeta as he's leaving the Victor's Village, it's about time I propose my idea to him. He looks shocked to see me, but quickly gets over it.

"Been hunting?" he asks. From his tone, I can tell he doesn't like the idea of me doing it.

"No. Not really. Are you going to town?" I can't imagine why he'd leave the Village, although it's really only me that people seem to be wary of.

"I'm having dinner with my family tonight," He responds. There should be enough time for me to tell him my plan during the short walk, there really aren't many details too it.

"I'll walk you." Hardly anyone comes over to here and uses the path, it's a fairly safe place to talk. If I'm going to tell him anytime soon, now is the time. I can't seem to get the words out. My conversation about running away with Gale was such an epic fail, that I'm worried to bring it up a second time. Even if it is with Peeta. We're getting closer and closer to the town square, and I'm running out of time to tell him. I take a deep breath and rush the words out.

"Peeta if I told you I was running away from 12 would you come with me?" He stops walking abruptly and I stop too. Is it a good thing, or a bad thing that he stopped walking?

"That depends." So does that mean it also depends on whether or not its a good thing he stopped walking? Please be a good thing! I don't want anyone else to die for me.

"I'm not as good at pretending as you are. President Snow doesn't believe me. And there's been an uprising in Eight. We _have_ to get out," I say. Looking him in the eyes.

"And by 'we' you mean?" He prompts, urging me on.

I clear my throat, the cool fall air has me shivering, "Me and Charlie. Your family if they'd like, Haymitch and Gale maybe. And the Cullen's of course." He shakes his head and gives me a smile, "Sure Bells, I'll go." I knew it! I _knew_ Peeta would come! I finally feel some hope.

"You mean it?" I look up hopefully and smile at him.

"Yeah. But I doubt you will," He states.

"Then you clearly don't know me." I storm off, mad that both attempts have gone this badly. What am I doing wrong?

"Bella!" I keep walking, Peeta is close behind me so I walk faster. "Bella, wait!" I stop, and kick a chunk of frozen snow angrily while he approaches. The Capitol controls the weather of the Districts, and they favor snow in most this time of year. Sepetember.

"I will go. Really, I will. I just think we need to run this by Haymitch first, make sure we won't make things any worse," He says. He actually makes sense but before I can tell him I agree, he raises his head.

"What's that?" He cocks his head to the side, and I lift my chin. I've been so distracted by my own thoughts that I never noticed the strange sound coming from the square. A whistling sort of sound, the sharp sound of impact, and the gasps of a large crowd. I can't place the strange sound, and have no guesses as to what's going on. But judging the look on Peeta's face he knows.

"Let's go," He says, his face hard. We walk to the square and Peeta stands on an overturned crate so he can see over the thick crowd. He offers a hand to help me up, but when I'm halfway up he suddenly blocks my way.

"Leave. Now, get out of here Bella!" He whispers harshly.

"Why?" I say, trying to get back up.

"Go home Bella! I'll be there soon! Get Carlisle to go to your house." Whatever it is, it's got to be awful. I yank my hand free and push my way through the crowd. People see me and try to get me to leave,

"Get of here."

"You'll only make it worse."

"You'll get him killed!"

At this point, I can't hear them. I am so focused on seeing what is happening, that the sound of my frenzied, beating heart is all that my ears register. When I finally break through and can see the middle of the square. Peeta was right. The voices of the people were right, this is not where I should be. Gale's wrists are bound to a unsanded wooden post. The turkey he shot earlier is hanging above him, his jacket is on the ground and his shirt had been torn away. He slumps unconscious on his knees, he is held up only by the coarse rope around his wrists. What is supposed to be his back, resembles a raw, bloody slab of meat. Standing behind him is a stranger. But I recognize his uniform. It's Cray's. It's supposed to be worn only by the head peace keeper. This isn't Cray though. This man is tall, and muscular. I do not truly understand what is going on until he raises the whip.

"No!" I cry as I jump forward. It's too late to stop him from swinging the whip down with all his strength, and I instincvely throw myself between him and Gale. I spread my arms to protect him, and take the full force of the blow across the side of my face. The pain is blinding, and I fall to my knees. One hand flys to my face and I hold myself up with the other. Already, I can feel the welt rising, and the swelling closing my eye. The stones I'm kneeling on are wet with Gale's blood, and my hand is wet with mine.

"Stop! You'll kill him!" I shriek, still in pain. I get a clear look at the man's face now. Deep lines, and a stony expression are highlighted by cruel nearly black eyes, and shaved short gray hair. His nose is red from the freezing air, and he looks at me like I'm garbage. His powerful arm lifts again, this time he's looking at me, not Gale. I grit my teeth, and brace myself for the incoming lash. It comes down, harder than the last, from my neck to my shoulder I take the blow. He lifts his arm to do it again when a gruff voice yells out, "Hold it!"

Haymitch runs to my aid, and trips over a peacekeeper who is laying on the ground. It's Darius. A large purple lump shows through the red hair on his forehead. He's still breathing though. Did he try to save Gale before I got here? Haymitch gets back up and assists me to my feet. I sway unsteadily as he yells at the peacekeeper.

"She's got a photo shoot next week! What am I going to tell her stylist?" He yells. The man seems to recognize me now, and rests the whip on his hip. "She interrupted the punishment of a criminal." Everything about him, his commanding voice, odd accent, and stern look warn of a threat. Where is he from? 3, 11? The Capitol?

"I don't care if she blew up the Justice Building! Look at her! Do you think she'll be camera ready in a week?" Haymitch demands furiously. The man's voice is still cold, but a slight hint of doubt shines through, " Not my problem."

"Well it's about to be. The first call I make when I get home is to the Capitol."

"He was poaching. What's it to her anyways?" Says the man roughly.

"He's her cousin." Peeta claims. Standing next to me and taking my other arm, but more gently then Haymitch. "And she's _my_ fiancée." Maybe we're the only three who care. There will be repercussions for us making stand like this. But at the moment, all I care about is keeping Gale alive. This conversation needs to end, and we need to get Carlisle to come and help him. And me too I guess. The new head peacekeeper glances back at his backup. I'm relieved to see they're all familiar faces from the Hob. One, a woman named Purnia steps forward hesitantly.

"For the first offense, the required number of lashes has been dispensed. Unless you order death, in which case that is done by firing squad." Several others nod in agreement, even though most know this all made up, on the spot, by Purnia.

"Is that standard protocol?" The new Head Peacekeeper asks.

"Yes sir," she nods.

"Very well. Leave then," He says addressing me. Peeta cuts the ropes, and an old woman gives us a board to use a stretcher. "Just don't tell where you go it", she says before leaving. Most of the square has emptied now, people are afraid to associate with us now. I grab Gale's jacket off the blood soaked ground, and we all head to my house. I'm in an immense amount of pain, and have no clue how Gale has lived through so many lashes of this.

**I know Katniss only gets whipped once, but to make things more dramatic I changed it to two. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know. It's about time I update. Do me a favor guys, please pretend that the timeline of events actually works with my story? Pay more attention to the story it's self rather then the dates, and events. Thanks! And enjoy:))**

We made it back to my house in the village, just as the snow began to pick up. Great. Now, I have to figure out how to get Carlisle over here, while I'm bleeding, in a freaking snowstorm.

"Lay him on the table, but don't take him off of the stretcher!" Charlie led the way into the kitchen, and cleared off the long dining room table so Haymitch and Peeta could lay Gale across it. Charlie tossed me a bag filled with snow from outside to put on my face, but didn't notice the second lash. I didn't mention it, Gale needed snow on his back more than I need it for my shoulder. His back is raw, and every once in a while he groans.

After we had gotten everything situated, Peeta let out a long whistle as he stared out the window.

"How are we supposed to get Carlisle over here? Bella shouldn't be walking that far when she's injured," Peeta said. Haymitch took a swig from a bottle and seemed to be thinking of a solution. Meanwhile, snow continued to fall heavily. Charlie stood up and threw on his jacket.

"Bells, you sneak out all the time. Show me how, and I'll walk to the Cullens'," He said, zipping up his jacket and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"No, it's too cold out. You'll freeze!" I protest as he puts on his gloves. Haymitch looks up at me tiredly and says in a deep monotone, "He's the only other one who knows where they live. I'll give him some whiskey to keep him warm, and we'll call it good." Charlie nods in approval of Haymitch's statement and pulls a hat over his head.

"Plus, Bells, it's only snowing here. Once I'm out of 12's territory I'll be good," He says walking to the door. He opens it, and a rush of cold air comes in, bringing snow with it. We all say goodbye, and I lay down on the couch and try to ignore the stinging pain. _I just wish I'd pass out like Gale._ Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so bad. From the table Gale moans, and I wish there was something I could do. If I could take his pain, I would. He's my best friend! I hope they get back soon...

"You never got anything for the one on your shoulder," Peeta observes coming to sit by me.

"And you took the snow off," He says quietly.

"It stung," I reply. I'm laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling, trying to concentrate on that rather than the stinging pain. Stupid whip.

"Well," Peeta says, kneeling beside me," It will at least help with the swelling." I make a little sound of disapproval when he shows me two handfuls of snow. One he puts on my face, and the other on the painful lash that runs from the side of my neck to shoulder. I hiss in pain as the stinging sensation hits me again. Damn snow!

"Sorry," he looks to the floor," It might have been a good idea to do one at a time.." I grit my teeth and nod. Charlie has been gone for almost an hour by now. Peeta stands and walks to the window, probably looking for Charlie. Since his back is to me I reach up with my arm and wipe the snow off of me. He hears it hit the floor though, and turns to glare at me. I shrug as well as I can, and he turns back to look out the window.

"I think they're coming!" He exclaims a few minutes later. He then runs to the kitchen. Saying that he was going to make some hot chocolate for them, maybe I'll be a martyr and drink Carlisle's for him.. The door is thrown open suddenly, and along with swirling snowflakes, the first thing I see is a very worried looking Edward. It's a good thing the bleeding stopped...


	7. Chapter 7

** MERRY CHRISTMAS! Between today and tomorrow all of my stories will be updated.**

"Bella!" Edward rushed to my side right away. I tried to smile at himdespite the pain. If this is how _I_ feel, I truly pity Gale.

"Good, you're here. Now she can be your problem. Worst damn patient in Panem," Haymitch says. He takes another long sip from his bottle, filled with God knows what, and comes to stand by us.

"She has a photo shoot next week, think it'll be healed by then?" He asks. I ignore him and Edward does to. He grabs some sort of medical ointment from Carlisle's bag to use on my wounds and focuses on me instead. Haymitch doesn't seem to care though.

"Maybe we can find a healer?" Peeta suggests. I shake my head, "No one will want to help me or Gale. It's practically a death sentence for them too." I reply, thinking of the woman who gave us Gale's 'stretcher'. Edward begins to rub the gross smelling salve on the lash mark that's on my face, and I try to not show the pain. _Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths._

"Am I hurting you?" He asks softly. I grit my teeth and shake my head. I can do this. I've felt worse. Edward seems so much better than he had when he first found out about everything. I can tell he's hunted recently, his eyes are much lighter. No better way to take out your anger then on a mountain lion or two.

I groan. It hurts and I can feel how swollen both wounds are, especially the one on my face. Edward holds my hand hums my lullaby as I lay on the couch trying to sleep like Carlisle told me too.

"What a sight to see I must be," I say, chuckling. My face is so swollen, and both wounds feel like they have their own heartbeat.

"Don't say that," Edward scolds, "you're beautiful." I roll my eyes but smile slightly at his words. I missed him so much when he as gone.. Living in Panem is hell, but at least Edward is here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Time Skip to after Bella's wedding photo shoot!**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie, Peeta, Haymitch and I were gathered around the TV, sitting on various pieces of furniture. My wounds from the whip had healed to thin pink scars, thanks to the help of Carlisle and Edward. Our new peacekeeper had gotten right down to business and we now had a whipping post, and gallows in the town square.

"It's on." Charlie announces, and Peeta scoots a little closer to me. We were still having to pretend to be in love, and me modeling various wedding dresses was about to come on the TV. The people of the Capitol would be voting on their favorite, and it will become the dress I'm doomed to wed in. The whole thing passed by quickly, it was boring and I tuned half of it out. Okay, all of it. My bad!

"And now, news on the Quarter Quell!" My head snapped up and I looked at the screen. _This_ is important, this will define how Peeta and I train this years tributes. I look up and the anchor for this particular Capitol program whose name I can't remember, told 'Galia' to take it live to President Snow. Snow slowly opened the box containing the instructions for this years Quarter Quell. The crowd cheered as he opened the envelope.

"This year, the tributes will be drawn from the living victors of their district. One boy and one girl as usual. May the odds be ever in their favor." He announced. That's all I heard. I'm going back in to the arena, I am the _only _girl victor living in 12, I have to go back. How will Edward take this?

**Sorry its short. I forgot how exactly the quarter quell was announced and I lost my Catching Fire book, :(. I know this chapter sucks guys, I've rewritten it many times and I apologize for the wait and the chapter itself.**


	8. Chapter 8

Panic. Dread. Defeat. These are a few of things that I feel now that I know I have to fight again. It nearly killed Edward, learning about my life when he left, and me getting whipped. And then_ this _happened. Peeta gripped my hand. Neither of us were expecting this, and right now we're the only ones who understand.

"Bells-" Charlie starts, but I shake my hand free of Peeta's grip and run out the door. Immediately I take off running, at first I head for the woods, but I quickly change direction. Right now I need Edward. I can't hide this from him, from them. I take off running, and quickly get past the fence, and I'm in the clear, I'm free. If only I could stay this way. There's no doubt in my mind that my little adventures are known, but so far nothing has happened to me because of them. I run, and run. It's like being in the games again, I'm desperate, I'm scared, and all I want is for things to go back to normal. I want things to be the way they were before he left.

Just as I reach the beginning of their long driveway, I drop to the ground, breathing heavily from the long run. My body is racked with sobs as a pair of cold, hard arms scoop me up and carry me inside where it's warm. As I'm placed on the couch I look up into the familiar golden eyes of Edward. I blinked and the rest of the Cullen's filed in. Rosalie gave me a sympathetic look, after realizing I wasn't lying about everything I think she began to pity me.. Edward sat close to me and rubbed my back with one hand gently. Esme spoke first, "What's wrong Bella?" I take a deep shaky breath and start by explaining the changes in the town square. Namely the gallows, and the increased peacekeeper presence. There were gasps, and then I got to the big stuff. First I explained what a quarter quell is, and how they were written in advance. Then a take another deep breath and begin telling them the reason I really ran all this way.

"Today right after they showed me modeling my _wedding dresses_," I say this bitterly, "They announced the quarter quell, and what the twist is." I paused and fought back more tears. _The last thing I want to do is go into the arena again._

"Well!?" Emmett interrupted, "What do you have to train the tributes for this year?" There was a loud sound, like if I were to drop a few bricks from the roof of their house and onto the driveway. Rosalie had smacked him. He rubbed the back of his head and mumbled an ashamed, "sorry" before Rosalie told me to continue.

"That's the thing.. I don't have to train any tributes." I say this hoping they'd get hint, I don't want to say it out loud.. That means this is actually happening.

"Did Peeta offer to do it all for you? That's very nice of-" Alice started.

"No. _I_ have to compete in the quarter quell. _That's_ why I don't have anyone to train! I have to fight again." My eyes tear up again and Edward freezes, and the hand rubbing circles on my back dropped to his side.

**I feel like this is better then the last one :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry it's been so long on all of my stories. I'm right-handed and broke my right arm a few weeks ago! But I'm 100% better now, and decided to get back to writing! Especially since you guys keep begging me to update! :)**

I really wish Edward wouldn't have reacted that way. It was predictable, I saw it coming. It's not like I expected him to jump up and down and cheer, though I'm sure that's what all the people in the capitol are doing, I just wanted him to tell me I'll be okay. I wanted him to lie to me. The silence in the room was awkward, what do you say to someone who's days are numbered?

"Bella, you made it through once I'm sure you can do it again." Emmett says softly. And when I look in his eyes I can tell that even he doesn't completely believe it. But it is sweet for him to try. Jasper shook his head no, and I did too. It's like he understands my current situation perfectly,and it seems to me like the two of us can bond off of this. I'll have to ask Edward about Jasper's past later.. He seems to be relating to and understanding what's going on lately _perfectly. _

"You don't understand Emmett, there's far more to it than that," Jasper said. Edward didn't relax at all at his words. Hell, _I _haven't relaxed. If the first time I went into the arena was seen as a death sentence, then what is the second time? I nod in agreement with Jasper's words. "They're all more experienced than me.. And Peeta. They've trained people, _and_ won. I have no chance whatsoever," I say quietly, forgetting they can hear me. Esme is crying, or about as close as a vampire can get, and everybody else is just extremely quiet and unusually stoic. Why did everything go so downhill? Why couldn't Snow just leave me alone after the games?

"Don't talk like that Bella." Edward warns me, as he wraps a cool arm around me lovingly. It became very quiet in the Cullen house again, and the more I thought of this situation Peeta and I are in, the sadder I became. Slowly, I started to cry again. Edward brushed away my tears gently and spoke to me soothingly. I just cried harder."Shh, it's going to be okay Bella just let it all out." And so I started to. I didn't look at anyone as I began to say what I've been thinking the last few hours, I just spoke. "Every year," I choked on my own sobs," they kill these innocent children,and teenagers. All because they tried to have a better life!" Edward immediately tried to comfort me again, but I refused, "You don't get it! 24 go in, and only _one_ gets to live. Do you know what that makes my odds be?!" Esme was nearly inconsolable at this point. _That makes two of us._ This isn't fair to them though, is it? I respond to every attempt to comfort me by telling them I stand no chance. To them, I've already given up, they all have gotten the impression that I don't plan on trying.

"I'm sorry," I say. I wipe my tears away and pull myself off of Edward's lap. I sit up straight on the couch and apologize again, "I'm sorry. This isn't helping anything, I'm just making everybody upset." Alice was the first to speak, "It's okay, we understand how hard this is for you." I smile at her weakly. She smiles back.

"That might actually work!" Edward suddenly exclaimed.

"Eddie," Edward immediately frowned at that, " I told you to give me a minute more to think about it!" Emmett whined.

"Someone care to fill us in?" Rosalie snapped. Emmett and Edward exchanged a look and then Edward nodded.

"Well, I was thinking what if we helped out Bella and Peeta? You know, Carlisle could put them on some special diet that helped them build up muscle or maybe gain weight, and then we could help train them physically as well. Jasper could help them with strategies, Alice can help coach them on what to say in interviews.." Emmett said, trailing off. That's actually a very good idea! Like Edward said, it just might work. The careers do it, why can't we? The more I think about the idea of training the more I like it. This idea makes me feel less like we're doomed, and more like the two of us just might have a chance.

I look up at everyone's expectant faces and grin, this time not half-heartedly.

"I'm in."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't think this is the best chapter, it's mostly a filler and VERY short. Sorry 'bout that.**

Next to me Peeta grunts as he hurls yet another shotput ball across the clearing. My arms shake as I struggle to remain in plan position. Strength is the focus of his training, while speed and agility are mine. Peeta sprints to where it landed,only to throw it back as soon as he gets there. My arms continue to tremble violently.

"Come on Bella! Only one more minute!" Emmett cheers me on. _Planking for three minutes straight is way more painful than it sounds._ Eventually I make it through and he allows me to drop onto the wet grass below, and lay there for a short break. Edward is out hunting and Peeta and I have been training for almost a week now, it's Emmett's turn to lead the workouts. Which I hate, by the way. Emmett allows me to get a quick drink of water before it's time for some target practice. Three targets are on the other side of the clearing, nearly 100 yards away. I quickly shoot the first arrow, fumbling slightly with my form and it misses the center by about an inch, the second and third are all dead center.

"Alright Bells, now let's see you hit a moving target!" And to my horror, Emmett has put a shiny piece of silver duct tape in the center of his chest, and tells me to shoot him. So, I do! With each arrow he steps back two steps, and I step forward one step. Each arrow hits the tape, and shatters almost immediately. After almost an hour of doing this I see Peeta doing lunges and push ups next to Carlisle who is trying to show him the best way to fully stretch and strengthen the muscles he has.

Now, I'm doing sprints. Which, by the way, is also torture. Finally - half an hour later - we're told it's time to stop, and carb-load. After eating Esme's delicious and intentionally fattening meal, we head home. Back to good 'ol District 12.

"Home sweet home," Peeta mutters as Emmett parks his jeep a few yards away from the 'electric' fence. As usual, it's not on and we slip under the fence with ease, Edward apparently joining us later once he and the others finish hunting. They're somewhere in Oregon I think. We walk in comfortable silence through Victor's Village, and as always, it is empty. We enter my house to the sweet smell of hot chocolate, which doesn't sound so good after eating so much. We walk into the living room, where Charlie and Haymitch are, a stack of DVDs in their hands.

It's time. Time to watch one of the past Quarter Quell's, we've only been training for about a week, and yesterday we watched the first one of the videos. Can I bear to watch more? I don't think so. It reminds me _so_ much of what we went through, but Haymitch thinks it's necessary.

Think he'll notice if I cling to Peeta and keep my eyes closed the whole time?


End file.
